The Future Meets The Past
by TegoMasu.NEWs
Summary: May.Drew.Their Kids.Meet.Future.Love. Simple explaination! haha hope u get it. If not? Read and find out!


**Me: Hey! This is my first story. Please Enjoy Ü****  
****Drew: How can they enjoy? It's about May and I.****  
****Me: Whatever Drew.****  
****Drew: Hmph.****  
****Me: Drew can you do disclaimer?****  
****Drew: Pssshh. Why should I?****  
****Me: Cause if you don't i'll remove you from the story!****  
****Drew: As if...you can't...****  
****Me: Watch me...****  
****Drew: Whatever...****  
****Me: Now lets see...who can replace Drew? Hmm...Brendan...Gary...oh i know!****  
****Drew: So...who's you pick?****  
****Me: Ash.****  
****Drew: What!?!?****  
****Me: Ash. Ash Ketchum.****  
****Drew: No! Why him?!****  
****Me: Cause i want it to be him. Now do disclaimer or else...****  
****Drew: Fine! .truffles.-xoxo- does not own pokemon. And never will! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"_Mommy! Look! It's a beautifly!" said a little girl. The little girl had emerald hair and had deep sea blue eyes. She wore a cute little dress that had a poke ball figure imprinted on the corner left. "You're right sweetie. Do you wanna catch it?" The woman asked. "But mommy I'm too young…" answered the little girl. "Oh come on! No one's too young to catch a small pokemon." She answered. The little girl threw the poke ball and caught it!_

"_Wow! Mommy I caught it! Mommy I did it!!!" The little girl shouted. Out of nowhere a man came from the glass door. "Hey! There are my girls." He said, hugging both of them. "Daddy! Look! I caught my first pokemon!" She exclaimed. "Wow. Well done." Her father smiled. "Go on. Play with your new pokemon." He said. _

"_Look at her. She already growing up." She said with a sigh. "May. She's only 9 years old." He said. Letting his famous smirk show. "You haven't changed much since I first met you. You remember that?" May asked. "How could I not." He said. They we're about to kiss when a little girl screamed._

_They noticed that voice and quickly ran. "Drew! Where is she!! I can't see her!" May shouted. Their daughter. Their Danica. Their little girl…_

Present:

"Dreww! We're lost!" The young brunette shouted. "May! Stop it! You're irritating me!" The green haired lad said. They walked a few hours later. "Drew! It's getting late. Let's set up camp." May said. "Very good May. Here. Get a cookie." Drew said. "Wow. Thanks Drew." When May was about to take a bite. They heard a small hush in the near by bush.

"May. Stay behind me." Drew said. May just stood there and kept shut. Drew slowly called out Roselia. Roselia was getting ready to attack when a little girl around 8-9 came out. "Roselia. Hold it." Drew said. The little girl was lonely and looked dirty. May quickly ran up to her. "Sweetie are you ok?" May asked. She nodded. Then cried. "Oh honey. Don't cry! Where are your parents?" May asked. "I don't know." She replied. "Oh. Then. What's your name?" May asked. "Danica. Danica Hayden." She said. Drew was shocked when he heard her say her last name.

"Hayden? Really? Wow. You have the same name last name as Drew." May said. "So. Destiny. Who are your parents?" Drew asked. "My mom and dad are Top Coordinators." She replied. "Liar!" Drew exclaimed. "Drew! She's just a little girl!" May said. "May! She said her parents are Top Coordinators! Don't you think that would be in the news or something?" Drew shouted. "I…I'm…sorry." Drew said. "It's ok." May said.

Just then. A beam of light came from the heavens. Which blinded May and Drew. "Aaaahhh!!!" Screamed a girl who looked 12-14 years old. When the light disappeared. The girl had her eyes closed. "Wow. This ground is soft…" She said. "Uhm…miss. Would you mind getting off me?" Drew said. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said blushing a little. Drew stood up and cleaned his shirt. "I'm Des-.." She was cut of when she saw Danica. "Danica!" She shouted. "Destiny!!" She said and hugged her.

"Do you know each other?" May asked. "Yea. She's my little sister." She said. "I'm May." She said. "Hey. I'm Danica." Danica had a violet cut jacket, underneath was a black tank top, and had a medium sized rose at the bottom left corner. She had clean white peddle on. And rubber shoes, she also had emerald hair. And had emerald eyes as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your names." Destiny said. "I'm May. And that's Drew." May said pointing to the Green haired-boy. "I'm Destiny. Destiny Hayden…"Destiny said flicking her cute bangs. (Like Drew) "Ok. Either you just did that w/o knowing I do it. Or you're just trying to copy me…" Drew said smirking. "Copy you? As if. I got that from my dad." She exclaimed. "Really?" He asked.

"And…who is your dad?" Drew asked. Danica and Destiny looked at him as if he was insane. "Why are they looking at you that way?" May whispered to Drew. "You…you don't know our dad?" Destiny said still shocked. "I don't. Who is he anyway?" Drew asked.

"Our dad is a long time Grand Festival Champ. And so is our mom! I can't believe you guys don't know them!" Danica exclaimed. "Huh?" May and Drew said at the same time. Destiny sighed. "My dad's name is Andrew Hayden, or Drew as people call him." Destiny said. "Our mom's name is Maybelle Maple, or May as people would call her." Danica said. When the two siblings finished May and Drew froze. "Andrew Hayden?" Drew repeated. "Maybelle Maple?" May said. "Those are our names!" They both said.

Danica and Destiny looked at each other. Ran to May and Drew and hugged them so tight. "Mom! Dad!" They both said. May and Drew pushed them back. "Whoa! Easy." May said. "Did you just call us Mom and Dad?" Drew asked. "Yea. We did." Destiny said. "That's impossible! I'm 14! I can't have a kid yet!" Drew said. "But we are." Destiny said. "When were you born again?" Drew asked. "August 12, 2022." She said. "What?! That's 12 years in the future!!" May said. "Oh Goodie. May learned her numbers." Drew mocked.

Destiny looked at Drew closely. Drew was starting to freak. "Uhm…what are you doing…" Drew asked sweat dropping. "Looking at you." She replied. "I know. Why?" Drew asked, blushing a bit. "Just looking at where I got most of my looks from." She said. "Ok?" He said. "Wait. So…if you two are my…I mean our. Daughters…that means…" May said pausing a bit. "I get married to him/her." They both said at the same time.

"Yupp. And Mom looked so pretty in her wedding dress." Danica said. That statement made May blush like Mad. "How do you know? You weren't born yet." May asked. "Pictures. Duh!" she said. Drew and May let all that information sink in. "Ok…how come both of you look like Drew?! Where's my half?" May asked.

"Haha. With the boys." Destiny smiled. As soon as she said that. A boy came out of the sky. "Aaaahhh!" He shouted. Drew and May quickly hid not wanting to get sat on again. "Jeez. The past if comfy. And so is the ground." The boy said. "Markk! Get the fuck off me!" Destiny said. Mark had this skater boy kind of look, he had chestnut hair in a shape like Drew's.

"Oh. Hey Sis. Aren't you happy to see me? You're not even going to say Hi?" He said. "Hello Mark! There I said hello now get off me!" She said. "Psssh. Why would I?" Mark said smirking. "Cause I'm your sister. That means I'm older than you. Get off me!!!" She said. "Hmm…let me think about it…No." He said smirking. "Ugh. Mom! Dad!" Destiny shouted.

"What are you talking about? Mom and Dad are in the…-…" Mark was cut off when he saw May and Drew. "…future…" he continued. "Are those?" Mark asked to Destiny. "What do you think?" Destiny asked. "Drew! What do the heck do i do?!" May asked. "How should i know? You're the Mom!" Drew replied. "Well your the Dad!" May replied.

"Just tell them to stop!" May said. "Me? I can't! This is all too fast for me! I can't handle this!" Drew said. "Dreeewwww!!! Pleaseeeee!!!" May whined. "Fine...but you owe me so much for this." Drew said. _'Shit. What am i supposed to do? I have no idea being a dad. I can't tell them to be disciplined! I can't even do that when my parents tell me to!' _

Then Drew thought of something, "Mark can you get off Destiny?" Drew asked. Mark just stood up. Drew was rather proud he followed him. Then he looked behind Drew to find his Mom. Mark looked at his future Mom. "Wow. Dad wasn't kidding. Mom was beautiful." Mark said to Destiny. "I know what you mean." Destiny said. Just then. May stomach growled. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot. I missed lunch." May said scratching her head. "Well then. Let's get food!" Danica said. "What do you guys wanna eat?" Drew asked. They all answered one thing. "Ramen!"

**Hey. If you guys liked the story...I need atleast 5 reviews before i continue the story. Thanks Ü**


End file.
